


The Good Guy

by lazy_bird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Life, Death, Friendship, Gen, friends - Freeform, light - Freeform, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made a comic when the episode of Aiden's death so I decided to write it. I know this happened a long time ago but I just had to do it.</p></blockquote>





	The Good Guy

Aiden opened his eyes with tears. 

His gasp echoed through the endless white. 

He realized he was lying on the hard white floor and lifted his upper body. His body was sore as if he just came out of a battle. He touched his head as an unknown tear rolled down. 

Aiden’s recent memory was the triskelion box and the silver arrow. 

That was his mission: take the box to Scott and stab the Oni with the arrow just as Chris Agent said. He needed to prove himself as one of them, as a…

His next thought was his brother. 

He groaned with pain, “Ethan, did we get the—” he couldn’t finish his sentence because a shadow blocked part of the light that emitted the place. In confusion he called for his brother again but when he looked up he took a deep shocked breath and then smiled a sad smile when he realized what was going on.

A new tear rolled down his cheek. 

Aiden remembered everything: his worry for what Lydia thought of him and Derek’s promise. Three figures were now in front of him. “Oh… right…” he managed to say. He wanted to apologize as soon as possible. “I-I’m sorry…”

A hand was extended towards him with the intent to help. He remembered who it belonged to. Aiden still blamed himself for his death. 

“It’s all right.” Boyd said. His words were full of peace and forgiveness and this made Aiden accept his help even though he knew he didn’t deserve it. His next words made him feel warm. “Because you are one of the good guys.” 

Erica and Alison smiled also and nodded. 

Then four of them then walked away and disappeared in the white.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a comic when the episode of Aiden's death so I decided to write it. I know this happened a long time ago but I just had to do it.


End file.
